


What Happened on That Rainy Afternoon

by saraya271



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business man Levi, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homeless Eren, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Self-Harm, Smut, levi and eren are 8 years apart, the rape was between minor characters and it isn't graphic at all so don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraya271/pseuds/saraya271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger has been homeless for six years. No one payed any attention to him, everyone just walked by. Until one rainy afternoon this short businessman by the name of Levi Ackerman takes Eren to his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy my fanfic. don't forget to kudos, comment, and bookmark this story. thanks for reading!  
> -saraya

I was woken up by the sound of raindrops hitting the pavement I was sitting on, a shallow puddle forming. It took a moment for me to focus on my surroundings. I was sitting on the side of a street under a tree. It was a busy afternoon and the rain made it even worse. It hadn't rained this hard for months, people's already pissed off mood even more pissed off because nobody knew how to drive in this weather. I dozed off a bit then a car turned the corner and muddy water splashed onto my face. I have to find a new spot. I stood up and wiped my face with my thin, wet blanket I've had for years. When my mom gave it to me it was white, now it's brown from all the dirt building up on it through the years.

I looked around searching for some shelter or anything to keep me from getting wet. Across the street there was an office building and by the front door there was a dome like entrance that was sheltered and dry. I crossed the street and sat under the entrance and closed my eyes. I'm going to get kicked out sooner or later, might as well get rest before that time comes.

I woke up, again, as I expected. Someone was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see a woman. She had chestnut colored hair and honey colored eyes which held a look of worry.

"Sir? Excuse me sir I'm going to have to ask you to move. We've gotten several complaints." She said. 

I didn't get up and I don't know why. My legs couldn't move, they froze for a while. She said again, "Sir, please move. We've gotten several comp-" She was cut off when a short man in a suit and had a cigarette hanging from his mouth came up to us.

"Oh, boss! I was asking this man to leav-" She started.

"Petra. What is he doing for us to ask him to leave?" This man asked. Then he stared at me rather attentively. He stared at my eyes for a moment then his eyes moved over to my wrists and they stayed there. I looked down to realize I was shivering and not wearing a jacket, my arms were exposed, revealing the scars all over them. I quickly grabbed my wet blanket to cover myself then the man looked into my eyes, he had an expression on his face that I've never seen before, but it disappeared in an instant. 

"We've gotten several complaints about him. I've been ordered by Mr. Arlert to ask him to leave." Petra responded.

"Leave him to me. I'll take care of him." The man said, his stare never leaving me. Take care of me? No one has ever cared for me... What does he mean by take care of me?

"But Mr. Ackerman, Arlert told me to-"

"Who's in charge? Armin or me?" Mr. Ackerman asked, finally looking at Petra. He looked very annoyed.

"You, Mr. Ackerman."

"Exactly. So go back to doing your job." He looked at his watch then back at Petra, "It's 4:00 so I'm going home, I'll take care of him."

"A-alright, goodbye." Petra said then she scurried across the entrance and went back into the building. 

Mr. Ackerman took one long blow of his cigarette then dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. Then he looked at me and extended his hand in front of him. What is he doing...?

"Well are you going to get up or not?" he asked, hand still outstretched in front of him. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. He was very short, about four inches shorter than me but he looked incredibly strong. "Can you walk?" He asked. I took a few steps then nodded.

"Okay, follow me."

I followed him and we walked several blocks until we went into a parking garage. We approached his car and I didn't have to know what brand it was to know that it was expensive. It was matte black and gorgeous. I looked through the window and the interior was all black leather and spotless. It looked brand new. 

He unlocked the car then stepped in. 

"Get in the car. Don't worry about making it dirty, I love cleaning." Mr. Ackerman said.

I stepped into the car and he turned it on. Imedietely the heater turned on and the blast of heat made me gasp. Luckily Mr. Ackerman didn't notice. Even though the heater was hot I was still shivering and wet. Mr. Ackerman noticed this then he reached back and grabbed a sweatshirt and handed it to me. I took it and quickly put it on. It smelled amazing, just like the car and him. Then it hit me. Why the hell is he doing this? I began to ask questions.

"Mr. Ackerman, where are we going?" I asked.

"Levi, just Levi is fine," Levi passed, "We're going to my apartment."

"Why?"

He thought for a moment, "Because you're young and you're homeless and you remind me of myself."

We didn't say a word to each other the whole car ride.

 

We finally arrived at Levi's apartment. We entered the apartment and it was the cleanest place I've ever been in.

"You're going to take a shower while I make you food. Take all the time you need. Also, give me your clothes."

"What?"

"Give me your clothes they're filthy. You could borrow mine. Use whatever products you need in the shower."

"Oh." I followed him into his bedroom and he pulled out grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He handed it to me then walked into the bathroom to get me a towel. He left then I turned on the shower. It took me a while to figure out how to turn on the shower since I haven't showered in years. I took off my clothes and walked into the shower. The water was so warm and I could see the dirt rinsing off of me and going down the drain. At the end of the bathtub there were many shower products, I got the shampoo and squeezed a dollop onto my hand. I scrubbed my hair and scalp so hard making sure that I get all the dirt off. I did the same with conditioner and soap and repeated. Twice. Once I got out of the shower, I looked in the mirror for the first time clean in years. I looked like I did when I was 16 but with a skinnier face. I looked at my arms and my scars were still there. I suddenly remembered my mother and I teared up a bit. I looked away from the mirror and put on Levi's clothes. They were the softest clothes I've ever worn.

I left the bathroom with my old clothes and saw Levi in the kitchen cooking something.

"The garbage can is under the sink you can throw away your clothing. Dinner is almost ready so you can just sit at the island." Levi said. I threw away my clothing then sat at the island.

"Levi."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much." I said, actually about to cry, "No one's ever been this nice to me in years."

Levi got the pot of our dinner along with 2 plates and set one in front of me and one on the other side. He poured the food into our plates then sat down.

"You're welcome..." Levi said, then I realized he doesn't even know my name.

"Eren. Eren Jaeger."

"You're welcome Eren." He smiled then set a spoon next to my plate. I grabbed the spoon and ate the food slowly.

"Oh my god Levi this is amazing! What is this?"

"Chili, thanks, you can have as much as you want."

I finished my first bowl quickly then Levi was going to pour me a second before I stopped him, "No I can't eat too much I'll get sick." 

"Oh, I understand." He responded.

We were silent until Levi finished eating then he got the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He sat back down and stared at me like he did at the office building, then he looked at my exposed arms. "If you don't mind me asking, what are the scars from?" Levi asked.

"Um, it's a long story, it's actually what caused me to be uh homeless." I swallowed.

"We have time." Levi said. The least I could do after all he did was tell my story.

"Well, when I was 15, my mom committed suicide. My dad took it really hard, so did I but my dad started drinking a lot. Whenever he wasn't at work, he was at the bar. The rare occasions that he got home from the bar before I fell asleep he would beat me." I paused and swallowed. "He would beat me for no reason. Well actually there was a reason, he was angry. He was always angry and would take it out on me. I missed my mother so much, still do, one day he was at work later than usual. I didn't want to live anymore. I missed my mom and hated my dad. I got a razor and cut my wrists and arms then took some pills," I could feel my eyes watering. Levi reached across the table and held my hand, then gave it a reasurring squeeze. I continued, "My dad came home right after I took the pills and drove me to the hospital. Sadly I didn't die and the doctors saved-"

"Eren."

"Yes?"

"I'm so thankful the doctors saved you. Continue the story." Levi said.

"Oh, um, right after I left the hospital I had to spend a month in a psych ward. That month was shit. The food was disgusting and everyone hated me. After I got back from the psych ward, I was 16 by then, and when I got home my dad beat me the hardest he's ever done, then kicked me out of his house." I didn't even notice but there were tears streaming down my cheeks, "I've been homeless since." I started crying some more.

Levi got up from his chair and went around the island to hug me. I hugged him back. His arms were so strong and he smelled amazing. "You're not going to be homeless anymore."

I got up from Levi's chest then looked at him in shock. I wiped away my tears, "What do you mean?"

"You're going to live with me." 

"What? No, I can't, I don't have any money or anything."

"Don't worry about the money it's fine. I can't just put you back on the streets." Levi said.

 

"But Levi..."

"Why not Eren? If you don't want to live with me I could find you an apartmen-"

"No, no, it's not that I don't want to live with you. It's that I don't want to be a burden." I said.

"Eren, you aren't at all a burden. Why do you think that?" Levi said as he sat down in the chair next to me.

"I just, I don't want you to work harder to pay rent or buy more groceries and cook more for the both of us. If I live with you then you're going to need to take care of both of us." I answered.

"That isn't a problem. Like I said, don't worry about the money," Levi paused, "There really isn't a reason for you not to live with me. And I'm not taking no for an answer, you aren't going back on the streets."

He was right, there really wasn't a reason for me not to live here, but I just feel so bad that he has to take care of two people now. "Thank you Levi, really I appreciate it." I gave him a big smile and he gave me one back.

"No worries Eren," He looked at his watch, "It's getting pretty late, I'm tired and I bet you are too. We should get some sleep." He got up and walked to his bedroom and I followed. Once I entered, I noticed he only had one bed...

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Levi said, going through his drawers and getting out pajama pants.

"What, no. You're not sleeping on the couch Levi." I said, "You're sleeping on the bed."

"Alright so it's fine if I sleep with you?" Levi asked, looking at me. All of the sudden my heart started beating really really fast and I can feel my cheeks and ears heating up. Why am I nervous and blushing? He noticed this and smiled, "Well, not sleep  _with_ you, but ya know, sleep next to you." 

"What? What I wasn't thinking about you sl-sleeping _with_ me, h-hah. You aren't even gay, I mean I don't think you are. It w-wouldn't be a problem if you are. Are you gay? Oh shit sorry that was rude of me to-" I look up at Levi and he's crying laughing. 

"Hahaha, Eren, calm down, it's fine," He paused, "Okay well you get situated in bed, I'm going to take a quick shower." Levi got his pajama pants and grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom. Right after he stepped in the bathroom and was about to close the door, he looked up at me, "And yes, Eren, I am gay." Then he chuckled and closed the bathroom door.

I walked towards the bed then got in one side, I pulled the covers over me and adjusted the pillows. I haven't been in a bed in years, and I've never been in a bed like this. The bed was huge, I'm guessing California King sized, like the one my parents had. There was several pillows but many of them decorative. The bed were about 50 different shades of grey (heuheuh see what i did there c; ok on with the story...) and had black and white accent colors. There was a thin soft white sheet then a big fluffy grey comforter, on top of that there was a  black fuzzy blanket. The mattress was bouncy and soft and the most comfortable thing I've ever lied on, it didn't feel like it had springs. I was so focused on how comfortable Levi's bed was that I completely forgot that once Levi was out of the shower, he was going to sleep next to me. Shit. And he's gay. That shouldn't be a problem because I'm not gay...am I?

I continue to debate what sexuality I am then I think about Levi. He's fucking gorgeous for one, and he smells amazing. He's caring and generous enough to let me live with him...

My thoughts were interrupted by Levi opening the bathroom door. The light in the bedroom was still on so he saw that I was awake. He stepped out of the bathroom and was wearing his pajama pants but without a shirt. "Oh, you're still awake." He said as he walked towards his dresser to brush his hair in front of the mirror. When he turned to face the mirror, I saw he had a tattoo on his back, behind his right shoulder. It was of two black birds flying. They weren't that big but the tattoo was beautiful. So was he. His arms and back and chest had very defined muscles, god he was so hot... Woah. What am I thinking?! I shake my head and blink slowly, when I open my eyes I see Levi staring at me.

"Are you alright? Your face is red." Levi asked.

Right as he said that I could feel my face heat up more, I covered most of my face except for my eyes with the blankets, "Uh y-yeah I'm fine. I like your tattoo."

"Oh, thanks." He said as he gets into the other side of the bed. Once he got in, I asked, "What does it mean?"

"It symbolizes my mother and sister. They both had raven black hair and are as sharp-personality wise-as a crow. I don't know it looked cool and I really miss them..." Levi's voiced trailed off.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"They're both in France, we haven't made any contact since I was 18." 

I didn't press the issue since Levi's voice showed that this topic was sensitive and I didn't want to push him, I'll listen when he's ready to tell me, "How old are you now?" I ask.

"30." Levi stated.

"Oh wow really I thought you were like 25, haha you look really young." I said.

"Are you saying I'm old?" Levi asked jokingly.

"W-what? No, I'm not I jus-" Levi cut me off.

"I'm joking, Eren," Levi let out an airy laugh, "How old are you?"

"22." I responded.

"Same as Mikasa." Levi said, he turned on his side to look at me.

"Um...Who is Mikasa?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, right, sorry Mikasa is my sister."

"Oh."

Levi breathed out then turned to face away from me, "Goodnight Eren."

I turned away from him then pulled the covers over my head, "Night, Levi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things bout to get funkyyy ;;)))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowwow over 300 hits in one day?!! thank you all so much!! seriously though i didn't think this would get any notes so thanks soso much. i have a wattpad (saraya271) with another ereri if you want to check it out. thanks again and i hope you enjoy this chapter

I was fast asleep until I heard Levi tossing and turning in bed. I decided to just ignore it and hopefully fall asleep. Several minutes passed and Levi finally stopped tossing and turning. I looked at his clock and saw that it was about 3:00 am, since I couldn't sleep I guess I could just get some water. I got up from the bed and made my way to Levi's kitchen. I looked through several cabinets and finally found his cups. I went to the fridge and poured myself some water then went back to Levi's bedroom, once I got there I saw Levi curled into fetus position and breathing really hard with fast and short breaths. What the hell is happening? I put my water on the nightstand then got on the bed and began lightly shaking Levi. He wouldn't wake up. I shook him harder then his eyes burst open and he grabbed my wrist really painfully and he quickly sat up. 

"Levi are you alright?!" I asked. He looked around his room then looked at me and released my wrist. I rubbed my wrist and it still hurt, I'll probably bruise...

"Eren oh my god!" Levi exclaimed as he hugged me really really tight. He stayed there for a while then I could feel my shirt getting wet. Was Levi crying..?

"Is everything okay?" I asked again, then he looked up and wiped his tears.

"Um, yeah I just had a terrible nightmare..." Levi said as he choked a little on his words.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe that'll make you feel better." I suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. My dad hurt my mom and sister again."

"Again?"

"Oh, haha, right you don't know anything about me. Well I was born in France and my sister was born when I was 8. When I was about 14, my parents starting fighting a lot. They always fought. Mikasa was only 6 at the time so she didn't understand what was happening and it really scared her whenever they fought, so when they did I would take to our bedroom and play with her dolls with her or do anything to keep her distracted so she wouldn't get scared. When I was 16 my parents fighting got worse. They wouldn't only argue, sometimes it would get physical. My mom would slap my dad whenever he said something disrespectful about her or Mikasa and I. Whenever she slapped him, he would beat her. She'd come out with a black eye and busted lip and bruises everywhere. Mikasa was 8 so she understood what was going on now but she was even more afraid. She would cry whenever she heard the thud from the other room which meant dad probably pushed mom onto the floor. When I was 17, I had enough. My parents were arguing one day and my dad punched my mom, so I went over to my dad and punched him so hard that a tooth fell out." 

He stopped and chuckled a bit, "But then he got furious. He started yelling and before he could get up Mikasa, my mom, and I left the house and took the car and drove off. We lived in the car for about a week but we only had $20 and half a gallon of gas on us. We didn't have any family or friends to live with so we had to go back to dad. When we got there he was so fucking angry that he beat all of us. My mom tried to get the phone and call the police while he beat Mikasa but he grabbed her hair and locked her in another room. I went to get Mikasa to try and run but he locked me in the room with mom too." Levi paused, "T-then, he got Mikasa and-" Levi started crying some more.

"Levi, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"

"No, no Eren, I rarely open up to people this is good for me. Hanji and Erwin would be proud."

"Uh, who?" I asked.

"Oh, my best friends, I'll get to them later." He paused, "Anyway, my dad got Mikasa and started touching her in front of us. She was only 9 at the time, she tried to fight back but she was very weak due to lack of food. He grabbed her arms and tied them up with a belt and raped her."

"Oh god, Levi I'm so sorry," I grabbed his hand and held it then squeezed and let him finish the story.

"Once he finished, he pushed Mikasa in another room then opened the door to get me and pushed me in the room with her, then he locked the door. He then grabbed my mom and started touching her too. I went over to Mikasa to see if she was okay but she showed me this keys, she's so smart she stole his damn keys. Mikasa unlocked the door and I hit my dad hard enough for him to fall down and he was unconcious but only for a couple seconds. He got back up and said if we called the police he would tell them I abused Mikes and my mom and I raped Mikasa. He said the police would believe him because he was a respectable doctor in our city. We couldn't do anything at this point. Then he left and went to the bar. The same thing kept happening until I turned 18. Now that I was a legal adult I wanted to move to America with Mikes and my mom. Before we could leave, my mom got lung cancer and she couldn't travel. She wanted me to take Mikasa with me but it was illegal for Mikasa to go without a parent. My mom and Mikasa wanted me to go without them so I could be successful and safe from my dad, so I went. I haven't seen any of them since." His voice trailed off.

"Levi that's awful I'm so sorry." I tried to be as comforting as I could but I really didn't know what to do so I just hugged him, "Do you have any type of contact with them?"

"No, we didn't have a phone or computer."

"Oh," That was all I managed to say. I pulled him in closer then his strong arms wrapped around me. When we finally pulled apart from each other that was when I noticed how close our faces were. I leaned in closer and kissed them then realized what I just did.

"Shit I'm so sorry Levi I didn't mean to do tha-" He cut me off and kissed me back. One of his hands going behind my head and another at my waist, then he pulled me in closer. I honestly didn't know what to do since I've never kissed anyone before. I just followed Levi's movements and my hands found their way to his shirt and gripped. He then lightly bit my bottom lip and I gasped, Levi took that opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. Then he repositioned so he could make me lay on the bed and he continued to kiss me. He back away once we were laying down and I was out of breathe. Levi was about to dive right in again then he blinked a couple times and sat up.

"Wait Eren, was that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah that was more than okay, you're great at french kissing."

"Well I am French..." Levi joked then he kissed me again, only this time rougher and longer. Suddenly a tent was slowly forming in my pants and Levi stopped kissing me and laid on my chest. Once he noticed my erection he laughed and put an arm around my waist and my arm went around his shoulders. 

"That was my first kiss." I stated.

"Yeah I could tell." Levi laughed again.

"What? How?!"

"You have an erection from a kiss."

"oh..." That was true, but what can I say? The kiss was hot.

"Eren it's 4:00am we should go to sleep. I have work at 9 and you have a doctors appointment, we need to be up by 7."

"Wait what now? A doctors appointment?!" I exclaimed, "I haven't been to the doctors in 7 years."

"Exactly. We need to get you checked, don't worry you can trust her."

"Who is he?"

"My friend Hanji. She's insane but you can trust her, she really helped me out when I first came here."

"O-Okay..."

"Go to sleep Eren."

"Alright, goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter ended on eren and levi going to sleep...lol i didn't intend for that to happen¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to meet hanji and erwin!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another chapter starting with eren waking up... i apologize...

When I woke up Levi wasn't in bed. I would go looking for him but the bed is so warm. I lifted the covers from my face to see what time it is. It's 7:10am I have time...

"Oi, Eren. Rise and shine," Levi said as he opens the curtains to reveal the gigantic ball that causes morning sadness aka the sun.

"Mmm...10 more minutes please." I plead, "I've never been this comfortable."

"Yes Eren I know but you have to get ready, we're leaving in 30 minutes. You need to get dressed then come down to eat breakfast with me."

I made a weird groaning noise then I rolled out of the bed and fell on the floor, "Owwww."

Levi completely ignored this then walked over to his dresser and got out a shirt and jeans then he made the bed and set the clothing on it. When I finally got off of the ground I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Levi. His hair was wet..?

"Did you take a shower?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You took one last night..."

"I take a shower at least twice a day. I like being clean." Levi said, with a straight face. I would think he was joking but it doesn't seem like it...

I got my clothes and went to the bathroom to change. The clothes Levi gave me to wear was black jeans and a white shirt with the eiffel tower on it and a sweatshirt. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth then put on the clothes. My hair was a mess but it always is so it isn't worth fixing. I left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. Levi was already in the kitchen and smiled and let out an airy laugh when he saw my shirt.

"What?"

"Nothing, that shirt just reminds me of some of the best times of my life." Levi answered then he placed a plate of omelettes in front of me, "Eat up we've got 10 minutes."

We didn't say anything while we ate due to short amount of time. Once we finished Levi put the plate in the dishwasher then we went to his car. When we got in I said, "You have a really nice car."

"Thank you."

"When did you buy it?"

"I didn't. Erwin gave it to me because he got a new car."

"Erwin sounds like a nice guy."

"Yeah he is, he's my best friend. You actually might meet him today."

Levi then turned on the radio and we were silent for the whole ride but it was a comfortable silence.

* * *

Levi pulled into the parking lot to the hospital then basically gave me a pep talk, "Okay Eren, you're about to meet my best friend Hanji. She's insane at first, but you'll get used to her. She will hug you a lot, she's very affectionate. Please try to be her friend." 

I haven't seen Levi like this since he was talking about his mother and Mikasa. He must really love Hanji. "You love her don't you?" I asked.

"Yes I love her a lot. Let's go." And with that we got out of the car and starting walking to the hospital.

We finally made it to her office.

"LEVIIIIIIIIII~!!!" Hanji practically screamed as she ran to Levi and pulled him into a tight hug then kissed his forehead.

"Hello Hanji." Levi said.

"And who might this cutie be?" She asked, walking towards me.

"Hi I'm Eren."

Hanji squealed and ran up to me then hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Levi!! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" She pretended to act mad.

"He's not exactly my boyfriend, yet." Levi answered. 

"Yet?" I asked. I wouldn't mind Levi being my boyfriend...

Hanji and Levi completely ignored my question.

"Wow Levi this is great. Eren is exactly your type. Where did you find him?" 

Levi looked at me like he was asking for my approval and I nodded my head.

"He was homeless, now he lives with me."

"Awwww my poor baby Eren, it's alright Levi is a great guy." She pulled me in again for another hug then whispered in my ear, "How far have you two gone?"

"W-what do you mea-"

Levi interrupted me, "Well I have to go to work see you guys in a few hours. Hanji, I trust you, don't scare the kid."

"Au revoir, pue Rivaille!" Hanji said with a smile.

"Bye Hange, Eren."

When Levi left I asked what Hanji said.

"I said 'goodbye little levi' in French. His French name is Rivaille," Hanji paused, "Hmm you're very thin. First I need to measure your height and weight, then I'll do a few x-rays and a phsysical. Maybe a few shots, then we'll be done!"

"Shots?!" I haven't gotten a shot in years but I remember dreading them. I'd always cry and get so embarrassed. 

"Yeah maybe, don't worry hun they won't hurt."

"That's what they always say," I mumbled then followed Hanji onto the scale. 

"Alright stand on here while I weigh you and measure your height"

I followed her orders.

"Oh wow." Hanji said recording the results

"What?"

"You're 5'7 and 100 pounds."

"Is that good or bad?" I asked.

"Well, Eren, your BMI is 15.7, which is too low. You need to start eating a lot more and working out." 

I hated exercise. Any form of physical activity, actually. I don't like moving unless it's absolutely necessary.

"Why do I need to work out?"

"To gain muscle weight. And when you eat, make sure it's food that fills you up. I know you were homeless and aren't eating a lot so start off slow to avoid upsetting your stomach."

"Alright." I responded.

"Okay time for the x-ray, get naked."

"W-what?!" I just met Hanji and now she wanted to see me naked?!

"Get naked. Put on this gown. You can't wear those clothes during the x-ray."

I started to take off my jacket and Hanji left the room and came back with a hospital gown.

"Aww Eren!!"

"What is it?"

"That shirt!"

I looked down then saw I was wearing the shirt with an eiffel tower on it. I remember Levi saying it reminded him of good memories.  "Oh yeah, what about it?"

"That's the shirt he was wearing when Erwin and I met Levi."

"Oh, how'd you meet Levi?" I asked.

"Well I was working at a bar at that time and Erwin always snuck in with me," She began.

"Why did you have to sneak in if you worked there?"

"Oh, we were both 18 but the owner didn't give a shit that we were there illegally. Anyways, so Erwin was at the bar and I was bartending and we were both drinking, then Levi walked in wearing that shirt and he sat at the bar and asked for the strongest drink we had. He had a really strong accent so I asked where he was from and he said France. He went to the bar every night and him Erwin and I became best friends. Before we really got close to each other he was very bitter and always looked like he was about to cry, he was always sad."

"Because of Mikasa and his mother in France, right?" 

"What? How do you know that?" Hanji eyes were wide and she looked really surprised and confused.

"Uh Levi told me..." Wasn't the answer obvious.

"That's amazing. You're really special Eren."

"Special, how?" Now I was the confused one.

"He didn't tell Erwin or I why he was so sad for 2 years. He didn't even tell us why he came to America. He only tells people about his past if he really trusts them," She paused, "Eren, Levi really trusts you and for his 12 years in America he's only trusted Erwin and I. Please don't hurt him, he doesn't seem like it but he's very sensitive and it's very hard to get him to trust you."

"Oh, wow." Levi really trusts me then. I've only known him for 2 days and he trusts me.

* * *

We went on and finished the appointment. I'm healthy except for the fact that I'm way too skinny, that's understandable though. I ended up getting 2 shots. I held back my tears to not humiliate myself. Luckily, Hanji didn't notice, or she pretended not to. Now Hanji and I are on our way to Levi's work and Hanji won't shut up about how excited she is for me to meet Erwin. Once we get there, Hanji let's herself into the elevator without taking to the secretary.

"Don't we have to check in or something?" I asked Hanji.

"No they know me." Hanji responds smiling.

We're silent the whole elevator ride then I follow her out of the elevator through a white hallway into an office. Once we're in I see Levi standing against a desk drinking tea, and a really tall man with neat blond staring out a window.

"ERWINN!!!!" Hanji squeals. Erwin turns around and Hanji jumps onto him. Erwin doesn't even seem surprised, it's as if he was expecting this.

"Good afternoon Hanji." Erwin says then Hanji gets off him and turns to Levi.

"LEVIII!!!!" Hanji squeals the same as she did for Erwin then she runs to Levi and looks like she's about to jump onto him but Levi stops her by putting his hand up.

"Hello Hanji." Levi says then sips his tea and looks at me, "Hello Eren." I say hello back then Erwin walks up to me and walks around me, as if he's inspecting me. 

"Uhh hi Erwin..." I said.

"Hmm, hello Eren," He stops in front of me and puts a hand out and a bright smile, "Nice to meet you, I've heard lots about you."

I shake his hand,"So have I."

"We were about to get lunch want to come with us?" Levi asks Hanji and I. Hanji grabs Levi's mug and drinks the rest of his tea.

"Of course!" Hanji says then is on her way out. Then Levi's phone rings, and she turns around. Levi pulls out his phone and looks at the caller ID, then furrows his brows.

"Who is it?" Erwin asked.

"I don't know, it says 'unknown number'." Levi says then answers his phone,"Hello?"

After that Levi sets down his mug and his eyes are wide. He starts speaking in French...

"Oh mon dieu où êtes-vous ? Est-ce que tu vas bien? Où est maman?" Levi says then his eyes start tearing up.

"What is he saying?" I ask Hanji.

"He's asking if someone is alright and where they are,"

"Do you think it's..." I was going to ask if she thinks it's Mikasa but I didn't want to jinx it so I shut up and continue listening to Levi.

"Attendre où l'enfer est papa ?!" Levi's voice gets louder and even though he's speaking in French, his voice sounded worried.

I looked over to Hanji and she translates what he says, "He says, 'wait, where the hell is dad'."

"Bien je suis venue pour vous." Levi hangs up his phone and looks up at us.

"It's Mikasa. She's at the airport and dad is searching for her, she's in trouble."

"We'll drive you to the airport." Erwin says then grabs his keys, then we're all heading out the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, thank you so much for reading this fanfic and kudos and commenting. your comments make my day, seriously.   
> second, i have big plans for the next few chapters and i'm really excited to write them. i won't be able to update as frequently as i want for a while because of school, i'm sorry. but my school year ends in 15 days so i will be back to updating frequently in the summer. yay!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikasa timee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost at 1000 hits omg thank you so much guys!!! i love all of your comments they're incredibly sweet and make my day. also don't worry i haven't forgotten about armin, jean, and sasha. they'll make an appearance soon enough my lovelies :)

Levi's POV

We finally got to the airport and I leaped out of the car before it fully stopped and ran to find the gate Mikasa would be waiting for me at. I stopped in my tracks and spun my head in circles looking for her, this gave everyone a chance to catch up to me.

"She should be at this gate." I said worriedly.

"Maybe she's a little lat-" Erwin was cut off by someone yelling my name.

"Rivaille!" I turned around and saw Mikasa. Last time I saw her she was a 10 year old girl but now she looks just like mom. She had the same black hair I remember her by but it was only until her shoulders now. She was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with brown heeled boots that went up to her ankle with a matching brown leather jacket. I could barely recognize her if it wasn't for her hair and her signature red scarf that she's had for ages, mom made it for her. She dropped her backpack and came running towards me but I stayed nailed to the ground. She finally made it to me and swung her arms around my neck and I hugged her back.

"Mikasa..." I said, barely a whisper. I could feel myself shaking in her arms, "Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes vraiment ici."

I could hear Hanji translating what I am saying to Eren, "He said, 'I can't believe you're really here'".

Mikasa let go of me and her eyes were watery, I could see her makeup start to smudge, "Tu m'as tellement manqué."

"She said 'I've missed you so much.'" Hanji translated.

I introduced everyone to Mikasa, "Cela est Erwin, Hanji, et Eren." 

Hanji stepped up to Mikasa and smiled then outstretched her hand, "Bonjour Mikasa . Je suis Hanji il est très agréable de vous rencontrer enfin." Mikasa shook her hand and smiled, I haven't seen her smile in years.

"You don't have to speak French. I speak English." Mikasa said, "Nice to meet you too Hanji." Mikasa had a very thick accent but she was understandable. Her grammar was probably better than all of ours.

"When did you learn English?" I asked, then her smile instantly faded. I could see the pain in her eyes, it dimmed the same way it did when I left or when she heard our parents fighting. I almost regretted asking the question.

"I uh," She gulped but I don't think anyone noticed, "I had to learn it to get in contact with the best doctors in France, unfortunately all of them only knew English."

"Well why did you need the best doctors?" I asked hesitantly. 

"We should probably talk about that at home." Already I knew what she was going to say. 

During the car ride, we talked about what happened since the last time we saw each other. I am so proud of Mikasa. She managed to graduate from university with a major in teaching and psychology. Once the conversation died out, Hanji brought up the topic of where Mikasa would be sleeping.

"Hmm, in my bed?"

"With me?" Eren asked, "You'd be comfortable with me sleeping in the same bed as your younger sister?" I thought about it and no, I wouldn't. Actually it wouldn't be because I'm uncomfortable of what they might do. I hate to admit it but I would be jealous. I would be jealous of anyone who had the opportunity to sleep next to Eren. 

"Yeah actually you're right Eren, that's a bad idea." Mikasa paused, "I could sleep on the couch." 

"No way." This is her first day she shouldn't sleep on my uncomfortable couch.

"I could sleep on the couch instead." Eren offered.

"No way." I don't want Eren to sleep anywhere besides next to me. 

"She could stay at my place." Hanji offered, "I have another bed. If it's fine with you and her of course."

I looked over at Mikasa and she wasn't opposing and I was unclear of her expression, I couldn't read it. "Would you be okay with that Mika?"

"Yes, yes, of course, but I really need to tell you something in private before I go over to Hanji's." Mikasa said.

I already knew what she was going to say, I don't know how I would react once she tells me but I tried to push the feeling of uneasiness away and just responded with, "Oh alright," 

Eren must have noticed because right when I said that he held me hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I looked at our hands then looked at him and he gave me a small smile. Then he leaned his head against my shoulder and shut his eyes, he must be exhausted. Honestly I don't know what is happening between me and that kid. We've kissed once and never talked about it. We even sleep in the same bed every night and when I wake up he's always cuddling against me that I have to push him off while not waking him up, just to get out of bed. I know Mikasa will notice soon and will ask if something is up and I have no idea how I or Eren would answer. 

As if she was reading my mind, Mikasa asked, "Are you guys dating?" Eren was obviously caught off guard when she asked this because he let go of my hand and his head shot up from my shoulder.

"What? No." Eren answered quickly, a blush tinting his cheeks. 

"You know Levi's gay right?" Mikasa asked, how the hell did she figure that out. I wasn't even out when I was in France.

"Yes I do." Eren said hesitantly.

"Wait, how did you know that Mikasa?"

"You've never dated a girl in France and you'd enjoy reading my male model magazines with me. It wasn't that hard to tell, Rivaille." Mikasa explained, amusement hitting her face. 

"Oh my god! Levi?! Reading male model magazines?!" Hanji exclaimed from the front seat, "That's hilarious!" 

"Shut up," I murmured. 

Mikasa continued, "Well Eren, you do realize that you, a straight male, sleeps next to Levi, a male who is sexually attracted to males, every night, right?"

"Yes I do realized that, besides I'm not straight." Eren said matter-of-factly.

"Called it." Hanji said from the front and outstretched her hand to Erwin who reached into his pocket and got a 50 dollar bill and set it onto Hanji's hands.

"You guys bet over if I'm straight or not?!" Eren exclaimed. 

"Well yes, why would I pass up the opportunity to get $50 dollars?" Hanji asked.

"Wait so you're telling me that you're both gay and roommates, but haven't done anything?" Mikasa asked, her amused facial expression suddenly changed to confusion.

"Well I can't say we haven't done  _anything..._ " I hinted then Eren slapped my hand.

"Levi!" 

"Levi! You didn't tell me you fucked pretty boy here?!" Hanji said, sounding defeated and disappointed.

"Oh would you look at that! We're in front of Levi's apartment. Oh well it was nice seeing ya, gotta go!" Eren said grabbing my wrist, about to pull me out of the car.

"Wait, I have to tell Levi something privately." Mikasa said.

Mikasa and I stepped out of the car and into my apartment. Once we got in she sat on my couch and I sat on the chair across from her.

"Mom's dead." Mikasa said, tears forming in her eyes, she gulped, "Dad..." She couldn't finish her sentence and she was sobbing now. I was feeling a mix of emotions. I couldn't cry because I'm in shock. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. But I was even more angry than sad. My mother died because of my evil dad.

"What did he do." It came out more as a demand than a question.

Mikasa pulled herself together so she was audible, "He was touching her, unconsented, then she fought back. She got a knife and cut his arm but it wasn't enough. He choked her and she died, right in front of me. Dad locked me in the other room and I didn't know what to do. I knew the police wouldn't believe me so I gathered all the money and took the next flight here." She let out a few sobs then said, "I'm sorry I couldn't save her Rivaille." Then her sobbing was uncontrollable. I got up and went over to her couch to hug her and waited until she pulled herself somewhat together. 

"Mikasa, don't apologize. You couldn't do anything. He locked you up. This isn't your fault at all." 

"I know but I could have saved her. I could have came here sooner." 

"You didn't have the money."

She shot up from my arms and yelled, "I should of gotten a job! I should of used the money I saved up for college! For our house! For the car!" She started crying even harder, "I could have saved her..." Mikasa whispered. 

"Mikasa, Mikasa look at me," She looked up, "This wasn't your fault. Mom would be proud of you for graduating and for saving up money to come here. Please, please don't think this is your fault because it isn't, okay?

"Yeah okay," Mikasa sniffed then stood up and I after her, she hugged me then said, "I love you Rivaille, see you tomorrow." She let go of me and walked out the door. I walked to my bedroom and once I laid on my bed it finally hit me. My mom is dead. My mom is dead. My dad killed my mom. My dad  _murdered_ my mom... I could feel the tears start streaming down my face but I didn't do anything about them. Then I heard Eren walk into my room then run to sit on the bed.

"Levi, Levi are you alright? What happened?" He asked.

"My dad murdered my mom." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless self promo: my tumblr is sadasuna.tumblr.com and it's a monochromatic anime and manga blog with some color posts and textposts so you can follow me there if you want to. i'll most likely follow back but if i don't or forget to then feel free to send me a message and tell me you read my fic or something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of fluff  
> and some angst

Levi's POV

"My dad murdered my mom."

"Oh god Levi I'm so sorry," Eren said as he moved to sit next to me on the bed and hold my hand. 

"He choked her right in front of Mikasa." It was then that I realized there weren't any tears falling, I'd stopped crying. I'm still in shock, in denial.

"Shit, that's terrible. I'm so sorry," He paused, "Mikasa asked me to give these to you..." Eren handed me a stack of envelopes tied together with string. I untied the string and saw that the fronts of the envelopes said various things in French like 'open when you're married' and 'open when you find your first love'. I looked through a few and found one that said 'open when Mikasa finds you'. I took that one and opened it and read the letter inside.

"What does it say?" Eren asked looking over my shoulder.

"The front says 'open when Mikasa finds you.' and the letter says, 'My little Rivaille, I see that Mikasa found you. If I'm not with her I'm dead, obviously. I want you to know that I love you very much and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and Mikasa when you lived with us. Thank you so much for protecting us from your father.  Please continue to take care of her. With love, Mother.'" When I stopped reading aloud I noticed I was shaking and tears fell from my face to the letter. I quickly wiped the tears from my face then I felt Eren's arms wrap around me. I tried to pry myself from him but his arms just wrapped around me tighter. I could hear his heartbeat, the sound I've fallen asleep to for the past few days. 

"I'm sorry, Levi."

"It's fine Eren, it wasn't your fault. It's my dad's," I paused, "If he hated all of us why didn't he just fucking let us go. Why didn't he file a divorce? Why couldn't he just find a prostitute to have sex with him instead of fucking raping Mikasa and my mother? Why did he ruin our lives for selfish reasons when he could have easily found other ways to fulfil his needs?!" I got up from my bed and walked over to my nightstand and opened the drawer to get my lighter and cigarettes. I lit the cigarettes then leaned against my nightstand and looked over at Eren.

"I didn't know you still smoked." Eren stated quietly.

"I haven't smoked since you moved in."

"Smoking is really bad for you, Levi." Eren said hesitantly. 

"Haven't heard that one before," I said sarcastically, "Anyway I don't care, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Well why not? Levi smoking can kill yo-"

"So what?" I snapped, "Does it really fucking matter? It's not like I have anything to live for. Besides my dad will probably kill me before this thing does!" I looked at Eren and he looked...hurt. I haven't seen him look like this since he first moved in with me and was talking about his mother. I shouldn't have yelled at him, he was just looking out for me.

"Eren, I-"

Eren cut me off, "I'm going to take a shower." He got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Wait, Eren I'm-"

"You should rest Levi, you seem stressed. Goodnight." Eren said before he locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

* * *

I was in bed when Eren got out of the bathroom. He was putting on his shirt when he realized I was awake, "Oh you aren't sleeping."

"I'm sorry Eren."

"What?" Eren turned to me and started walking towards the bed, "You don't have to apologize."

"No Eren I do. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Well I shouldn't have said anything, you can smoke if you want. I'm sorry for saying anything." Eren said, tucking himself in bed.

"No I'm glad you said something. It felt as if you cared about losing me."

"Because I do. I've only known you for a few days but you're honestly the best friend I've ever had. Of course I'd care about losing you." Eren said as he turned to face me in the bed, "And when you said you didn't have anything to live for, my heart broke a little because you have so many reasons to live. You're such a nice, caring person and you don't deserve everything you've been through. I'd be devastated if you died, Levi. And so would Mikasa, Erwin, and Hanji."

"Eren..." I didn't know what to say so I leaned over and kissed him. Just a little peck. Then I went back to my side of the bed and stared into his eyes. He looked very surprised since I'd caught him off guard, his eyes were wider than usual. I only now noticed how beautiful they were. They were blue on the outside and got greener towards the middle. "You have beautiful eyes."

"What?" 

"Your eyes, they're beautiful Eren." I repeated.

"Oh, thank you. You're beautiful too." Eren realized what he said then changed it, "I mean your eyes, th-they're beautiful too."

I frowned and pretended to be offended, "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"What?! What, no, of course not you aren't ugly Levi-" He stopped talking when I started laughing at him. I loved catching him off guard and then hearing him ramble and stutter, it was so cute.

"I knew what you meant Eren." I reached over to my nightstand and turned off the lamp, "It's late Eren, we should get some rest." I turned around to face the outside of the bed then felt an arm wrap around my waist. "Eren are you spooning me?"

"Um yes I am sorry I-" I caught Eren's arm before he let go of me.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." I teased.

"Oh," Eren said as he pulled me closer and nuzzled his face into my neck, "Goodnight Levi."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter. eren and levi will be discussing their relationship soon ;)  
> don't forget to kudos, comment, and bookmark this fic! and again, thanks for everything, talk to you soon my loves <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally introducing armin, sasha, marco, jean, and annie. plus farlan and isabel.  
> relationship discussing timee.  
> lots of stuff happens in this chapter

Levi and I were in his kitchen eating breakfast when he caught me completely off guard with his question.

"Wanna be boyfriends?"

I nearly choked on my drink, "W-what?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend? We could go on dates and stuff." Levi repeated, taking a bite of his pancakes. He seemed rather composed considering what he just asked me.

"No one's ever asked me out."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes." 

"Okay." Levi said as he drank his coffee.

"You're my first boyfriend." I confessed.

"I figured."

We stayed silent for a few minutes then I asked, "Can I get a job?" 

I've been thinking of getting a job for a while now. Not only do I think I could use some experience since I've never had a job before, but I feel like I owe Levi. Especially since Mikasa is here, Levi has been giving her money. As if Levi read my mind he said, "You don't owe me anything."

"I know, that's not the reason I want a job." I lied, well kind of lied. That was only half the reason I wanted a job. 

"Then what is the reason?" 

"I want the experience." I stated, which was the truth... only half of it.

"Okay then you can go job hunting whenever you want."

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yeah. Why are you so surprised?"

"I just," I paused thinking how to put this, "I didn't think you'd let me."

"I don't own you, Eren. You can do as you please," Levi glanced at his watch then got up to put away our dishes, "I have to get ready for work."

I nodded then got up to wash my dishes as Levi went to the bedroom to get changed. When I finished washing the dishes I turned to find Levi walking out of the bedroom and fixing his tie. 

"I think I'm going job hunting today." I tell Levi.

"Hopefully you'll find a job by the time I'm done with work." Levi says as he walks towards the door.

"Wait, Levi." I said as I walked towards Levi then bent down a little to kiss his lips. I could feel his smile forming under the kiss, then he kissed back. I was going to lean in to get a little more than a kiss but he put a hand on my chest to stop me, then backed away. 

"I have to go to work, Eren. I don't want to be late." Levi opens the door.

"Okay, bye, Levi."

* * *

 

The apartment complex was in the city so I could probably find some jobs while walking around. I get dressed and leave the apartment. I walk a few blocks and find lots of cafes, none of them were hiring except for one. Titan Cafe. Titan Cafe was a medium sized cafe. The exterior was brick and lined with vines and plants. There was an outside seating area with fairy lights hanging over the area. Once I got in I was greeted by a fairly bored, negative looking woman. She looked about my age and had short blond hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Welcome to Titan Cafe." She greeted.

"Um hello I saw you help wanted sign outside-" Before I finished the woman let out a rather exaggerated sigh then called out for a co-worker, I assume.

"Armin!! Get the job applications!" She turned back to face me then said, "Armin will be down in a second with job applications, you are welcome to sit and wait." I did as she told and sat at the bar tables patiently waiting for so called Armin to show up. The inside of the cafe was very cute and cozy. It had brick walls, like the exterior, and wooden floors and ceilings. The tables were wood and there was a fireplace near the back with couches and bookshelves full of books surrounding it. There weren't many people sitting down, many people just came in and out getting a coffee. Others were sitting in the couch tapping away at their laptops. After what seemed like forever, Armin finally came to meet with me about job applications.

"Good morning! I apologize for taking so long, someone misplaced the job applications. Here's the application. All it asks for are personal things like your address and clothing size."

I looked up at him in confusion.

"You know, for uniforms." Armin clarified, "I also have to give an interview. It could be now or whenever you'd like."

"Now is fine."

"Okay I just have to ask a few questions." Armin said as he took out a notepad and pen and sat next to me, "I'm Armin Arlert by the way," He outstretched his hand.

I shook his hand then introduced myself, "Eren Jeager." 

"How old are you?"

"22."

We were interrupted by a man walking from the back room to the counter and putting an arm around the blonde woman at the cash register. 

"Ew, gross Jean get the fuck off of me." She sneered.

"Awww you know you love me Annie!" Jean said and Annie pushed him off of her.

"Back to the interview," Armin asked, "What was your previous job?"

"Uh I didn't have one..." I replied.

"What the hell? You've never had a job? Either you're spoilt rich or homeless," Jean laughed at his own joke and I was getting angry but I wouldn't let this annoying jerk get in the way of my new job.

"Jean..." Armin warned then got back to me, "It's alright, luckily you won't need any experience." 

Armin continued asking me questions and I finished filling out the job application. All of that took about an hour and now it was 12:00pm.

"You're welcome to stay and have lunch with us, Eren. And if you'd like, after we eat I could show you around and introduce you to the co-workers."

"But I didn't even get accepted yet." I reminded Armin.

"Oh that's fine! I'm sure you'll get accepted. The owners come at around 4 and if you stay until then, then they could look over your applications and decide whether or not to hire you. Which I'm positive you will get hired." Armin said reassuringly.

"Alright." I replied. Annie made lunch for us and we all sat at a table. It was a slow enough day to sit and eat together. Armin introduced me to Sasha, Annie, Jean, and Marco. Sasha ate almost half of the food Annie made us. Marco was incredibly nice and always kept the conversation going at the table, and Annie was very quiet and bitter. Jean, however, was an asshole who didn't think before he spoke and didn't know whether or not it's the right time to speak. Hopefully we won't work the same shifts.

At around 2, we were done with lunch. We got so carried away that after we finished our food we continued chatting. After Armin cleaned all of the dishes, he showed me around the cafe and showed me how to use everything. At about 3:30 I got a call from Levi. 

"Hi Levi."

"Hello Eren."

"What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my new job! Well, they didn't accept me yet but Armin thinks they will."

"Where is your job, who are they, and who is Armin?" Levi asked.

"Hmm Titan Cafe, a couple blocks from the apartment. They are the owners who I haven't met yet. And Armin is one of my co-workers." 

"Okay just checking in. I got worried when you weren't in the apartment."

"Aw you got worried?" I teased. 

"Of course I did, brat." Levi sighed then changed the topic, "When do you want me to pick you up?"

"At about 4."

"Okay I'll see you then. Bye Eren."

"Bye Levi."

Once I hung up the phone, I just talked to Armin the whole time until the owners came in a little before 4.

"Eren this is Bella and Fabian, the owners of Titan Cafe. Bella and Fabian, this is Eren Jaeger, he wanted to get a job here." Armin explained then handed them my paperwork and started talking about me.

"Hello Eren, after looking at your application, you're a perfect fit! You can start working anytime this week. Is 9am-4pm a good shift for you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, perfect." 

"Okay Fabian and I will be right back." Bella said as she as Fabian started walking towards the back room. Right when they left, Levi walked into the cafe.

"Levi!" I went over and hugged him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, we've never been away from each other for that long." Levi agreed.

Then Jean decided to open his fucking mouth, "Are you homos done yet?" 

When Jean said that I could feel Levi tense under me. He pulled away from me and faced Jean, "Excuse me?"

"I said, are you homos done yet. We don't want you having sex on the table." 

"All we did was hug." said Levi. 

"Seeing that makes me uncomfortable." 

"Jean-" Armin warned then was cut off by Levi. 

"If watching me hugging my boyfriend makes you so uncomfortable then close your fucking eyes." 

I didn't know what to say at this point because I've never dealt with homophobia since I just recently found out I was gay.

"You shouldn't get so offended. What do you expect? If you go hugging and kissing your boyfriend someone will say something."

"Well that someone better shut their homophobic self the fuck up."

"Freedom of speech, asshole."

"Freedom to love whoever the hell I want, asshole." Levi mimicked Jean, I guess he said it a little louder than intended because Bella and Fabian came out of the back room.

"Who is yelling?" Bella asked Jean and he pointed to Levi.

Fabian and Bella both gasped and I looked over to Levi and he was frozen and in shock.

"Isabel? Farlan?" Levi asked.

"Rivaille!!" 'Isabel' said as he left from behind the counter and hugged Levi. Farlan quickly came after her and hugged Levi after she was done. I couldn't help to be a little jealous. 

"Isabel and Farlan?" Armin questioned.

"Rivaille we really need to talk as soon as possible." Farlan said glancing at Isabel.

"Yes it's urgent and about uncle..." Isabel stated and Levi's facial expressions completely changed. It was as if someone turned off the lights in a room. He looked just as he did when he found out about his mom, only this time the sadness came along with anger. I didn't know what to do so I just held Levi's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. That seemed to snap him out of whatever angry sad trance he was in then he squeezed back.

"I thought Kenny was dead." Levi said coldly. I've never heard of said uncle or Kenny.. Maybe it was a part of Levi's past that we never talked about. 

"We did too," Isabel said then looked around, everybody was looking at them and listening to their conversation, "We need to talk about this privately."

"We can go to my apartment." Levi stated then we were all heading out and stepping into his car.

* * *

Once we got home, we all sat on the couch to apparently talk about Kenny.

"What is your relation to Eren? Can we trust him?" Farlan asked.

"He's my boyfriend and yes." Levi answered. My heart fluttered when he called me his boyfriend.

"To say the least Farlan and I are in danger and I'm pretty sure you, Eren, and Mikasa will be soon."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "What kind of danger?" 

"Alright let's start from the beginning," Levi started, "When I lived in France and I was about 17, Farlan, Isabel, and I were in a gang called survey corps. Farlan and I went to the same school and we were best friends, we joined the gang not knowing what to expect. Then we were asked to rob a liquor store, when we got in we saw Isabel, we didn't know her then, and she already trashed the place and was in the corner of the store drinking whiskey and counting all the money she stole." Levi and the others lightly laughed.

"I will never forget that," Levi continued, "Anyway, Farlan and I decided to take her in so she can join the survey corps since she was 12 and robbed a liquor store by herself and empty-handed. Everyone agreed that she could join. Once she joined we became very close, like siblings. Right before I left to go to America, Uncle Kenny, who isn't really our uncle but we knew him because he used to be in our gang, wanted us to join this other gang he was in. We refused and he got furious. Kenny got so mad that he tried to take Farlan and Isabel's money and they stole their car. About a week later we decided to all have a meeting to discuss a few things. While Kenny was distracted, I put some poison in Kenny's drink, hoping to kill him. Not very long later, we all left. Farlan and Isabel went to Germany and changed their identity and I went to America and changed my identity. I was running away from my dad and Kenny. I haven't seen them since." 

"So you all changed your identity and killed Kenny," I summarized, "How does that put us in danger?"

"Kenny isn't dead." Isabel answered, "He's angry at our attempt to kill him. We moved to America two years ago and we've been constantly moving since. He's looking for us."

"How does that have anything to do with Mikasa and Eren. He doesn't know they exist. Besides, I changed everything about myself when I got to America, there's no way he'll find me." Levi said.

"He knows Mikasa is in America." Farlan stated.

"How?"

"She stored her money in your mother's bank account," Farlan explained, "Kenny tracked the account, he knows if someone used it or if someone isn't using it, plus who is using it. Mikasa is the one putting money in and taking the money out. If she suddenly took out a bunch of money, then never used the account again, it's clear she left the city. She has nowhere in France to go, her only family being you and your dad. Mikasa was already living with your dad so the only option left is that she came to America to find you." 

"It won't be long until he finds the exact address." Isabel added.

"What about Eren?" Levi asks.

"You know how Kenny is. He will first take everything you care about, then he'll kill you," Isabel explained this time, "He will end up finding out about Eren one way or another, it might be hard to find out where he lives-"

"He lives with me." Levi cut her off.

"Then it will be a hell of a lot easier for him to find Eren now." Farlan added. Right when he said that we heard a knock on the door. Levi went to answer it and it was Mikasa.

"Bad news." She said as she stepped into the apartment. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Farlan, "Farlan!!" 

Farlan got up and basically ran to Mikasa and hugged her then kissed her, Levi looked disgusted. 

Levi cleared his throat then asked, "Anyone care to explain why my best friend is kissing my younger sister?" 

"They started dating for a bit while you were in America." Isabel explained.

"What is the bad news?" I asked Mikasa.

"Kenny called."

"That's what we expected." Farlan said.

"Quick as always." Levi muttered then sighed, running a hand through his hair, "What does he want?"

"$1 million in 30 days." Mikasa stated.

"Wow how generous of him to give us 30 full days," Isabel said, unsure whether it was sarcastic or not.

"Tch, I got it covered we have nothing to worry about." Levi said.

"Do you have that kind of money?" Isabel asked.

"I have about $800,000 that I could spend so I'll get the rest by the end of the month."

"Okay so it's settled?" Farlan asked.

"Yeah, yeah, there's nothing to worry about." Levi replied. 

"Okay then Farlan and I will go catch up on the years we spent without each other." Mikasa said while she and Farlan got up and were about to leave.

"Ew." Levi and Isabel said in unison.

"Then I'll go too. See you later Levi, Eren." Isabel left along with Mikasa and Farlan.

Once they left I turned to Levi to find him pressing his temples.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a migraine." 

"I'm exhausted." I stated.

"Yeah me too, let's get ready for sleep." Levi agreed.

* * *

Once we got ready for bed we got in bed and cuddled together. Levi's head was on my chest and my arm was around Levi. He seemed tense.

"Levi what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kenny and that part of my life."

"It's alright, Levi."

"I feel like I betrayed your trust. I lied to you so you wouldn't be scared of me."

"You didn't betray my trust, I still trust you and I'm not scared of you."

"Are you angry at me at all?" Levi asked.

"Not at all." I answered and I could feel Levi relax. He turned so he's still on my chest but he's facing me. He cupped my face with his hands and gave me a kiss, then went back to his original position.

"Goodnight, Eren."

"Night, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry jean is a homophobic asshole  
> also i feel like this chapter is rushed, if it is i apologize  
> also i apologize for always ending my chapter by eren and levi falling asleep


	7. i'm sorry

hi everyone. i'm so so sorry that i haven't put up a chapter in so long. the past couple of months have been crazy, and i had to go on an unannounced hiatus.

but don't worry, i'm not dropping the story. i will continue writing it but right now i'm going through a writer's block. until then, i will start another story.

during the past couple of months i've gathered a bunch of AU's and have decided to attempt to write about one i found on tumblr: ‘You’re the bartender and you catch someone slipping something into my drink’ AU. 

i will start this story today if i have time or sometime this week. thank you for reading and again, i'm apologize for not uploading.

love, saraya 

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of this chapter is dialog, is that bothersome? if so i'm sorry i'll try to be more descriptive and cut down on the dialog :/...  
> also, sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors or spelling errors, i didn't have time to revise this and i don't have a beta reader


End file.
